powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
David Trump
David Trump is one of the main protagonists of Power Rangers Element Fury. He is Element Fury Blue and the second in command of the Element Fury Rangers. Background David was the child of Donald Trump. Donald wanted David to grow up to join his business, but his grooming served only to alienate David. David joined the Water Ninja Academy and was top on ranks on weapons and fighting. Abiding by the academy's rules and code, David was very neat and precise. Yet, with this attitude, he became arrogant and believed himself to be above everyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book. He was usually the first one to be hard on teammate Hector Martinez's habits and ways of thinking, but David was always proven to be the first to admit he was wrong in areas where Hector was right. As time went on, David began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. Despite his attitude, his teammates thought highly of him, calling him the best Ranger. When a majority of the ninja academies were destroyed by Tristan, his closest friend, he, along with Mark, Angie, and Hector, are each given blanked out versions of their Morphing Disks that were once their powers. After this, the warriors are the told to find a person with the Red Fury Disk, then they will know what to do with them. The four warriors are sent on a new journey to protect the Earth with David leading them. When they reach the city of Angel Grove, they find strange looking grunts, later known as the Gorma, are seen invading the city. The four warriors take action against them but are almost no match for them. Then out of nowhere, a young man arrives and fights against the Gorma and gets the better of them. When David asks who he is, the man reveals himself as Z.J. When he offers David and the other warriors a place to live, he teleports them to his home, a newly rebuilt Command Center, which Z.J. tells the backstory of the Command Center to the warriors. After a tour of the Command Center and after Z.J. brings out the Fury Sword and the red disk and reactivates the other four Rangers' disks, the Red Legend arrives and reveals that Z.J., David, and the rest of the warriors have been chosen to become the Element Fury Rangers. Everyone was excited, but when it was revealed that David was not the team leader, he was not happy about this, especially when he found out that Z.J. was made the leader, stating that Z.J. had no experience at any of the academies. Right before the Red Legend could explain why Z.J. was chosen over David as the leader, the alarms sound and a monster attack is revealed to the Rangers. David demands that Z.J. stay behind while they fight the monster, stating that they don't need Z.J. as their leader, which Z.J. unusually agrees to do. After being nearly defeated in battle, Z.J. finally joins the battle and leads the Rangers to a victory. As the battles increased, David became closer to the team and formed friendships with them. He admired Mark's intelligence, Angie's dedication, and Hector's sense of fun. David's friendship with Z.J. took a little longer to develop. In the beginning, David felt a sense of rivalry between him and Z.J., as both were equally skilled at swordplay. He constantly tried to show up Z.J. in one manner or the other and had constantly challenged Z.J's authority. When the two rangers were kidnapped by the Arachnoid, it was there that David and Z.J. learned to work together. The two formed a deep bond and David had eventually accepted Z.J. as the leader. Powers and Abilities *'Ninjustsu Expertise': Being trained to be a ninja for many years, he is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. *'Water Manipulation': David's training based on his affinity for water allows him to move across water as if it were solid ground, create high-powered bursts of water as an offensive weapon, and manipulate and control water for a number of effects, such as creating objects. *'Temporal Awareness': As a side effect of the brain scrambler, David is able to sense and detect any alterations in the time-stream, allowing him to discern alternate timelines and the like. Ranger Powers - Grand Fury= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Tsunami Sniper **Hydro Blaster Combo Mode **Grand Sniper *Fury Sword *Wrist Communicator }} - Aqua Timber= - Ocean King= Arsenal *Ocean Spear **Aqua Timber **Aqua Trident *Fury Sword *Fury Cycle *Wrist Communicator }} }} Category:Blue Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:Mentors Category:Power Rangers of Atlantis